


Whatever That's Worth

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving up your life for the boss is something every operative should be prepared to do, if it comes down to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever That's Worth

Doppio is not often without a phone.

He loses his frequently, but always is able to find one somewhere, whether it's by borrowing somebody else's or just picking a dropped phone off the ground. He needs to stay in contact with the boss at all times, after all. He's a trusted operative! He's got to earn that trust, and if he couldn't get his boss's orders he'd be chewed out for sure. That's not even going into what situations he'd get into without the boss's advice...

After he bleeds out in Rome, Doppio thinks that he might have died. It's possible. He doesn't seem to be able to move much from his spot, or see his own body, and he's stuck watching the boss fight with that group of traitors.

Doppio's not too upset about this, all things considered. Giving up your life for the boss is something every operative should be prepared to do, if it comes down to that. He's honored, really and truly. It's just terribly lonely up here, with nobody and nothing around to interact with.

At least, he thinks he's 'up'. 'Up' sounds right for some reason.

Doppio cheers on the boss because that's all he's able to do. At first everything seems to be going smoothly, or as smoothly as things can go with Stands involved. The boss has everything under control, but when the new member gains Gold Experience Requiem and things turn sour, Doppio watches in abject horror. When the boss is seemingly defeated and his body disappears, of course, Doppio's first instinct is to call him and make sure he's okay! The boss is really not that injured at all, and all he needs is a little encouragement from a loyal subordinate to beat those guys and establish himself as the strongest again.

There are no phones.

There are no objects here at all, nothing that Doppio can pick up or use, and no phones. There's no way for him to contact the boss at all, and without that Doppio has to consider the terrifying notion that he really might have been beaten. The longer the boss doesn't show up, the more this idea seems to make sense. At the same time, he knows with complete certainty that he can't be dead yet.

If this is the afterlife, Doppio's always thought that it would be shared with the people close to you. Doppio doesn't really have any family, or friends outside of the boss himself. So, while it's lonely right now, Doppio is sure at least when the boss passes away, he'll have somebody to talk to again.

He isn't wishing for the boss to die! What an awful thing to say; he would never hope for anything bad to happen to the boss. But nobody lives forever, not even mafia leaders, and when he passes away he'll surely want his company. Then, maybe he can be useful again to him even after being killed.

All Doppio can do is wait.


End file.
